


Reflected in Your Eyes

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Contemplative, Day 1: Eye Contact, Day 1: Mirror, Don't copy to other sites, F/F, White Rose - Freeform, White Rose Week, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), could be platonic or romantic, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Weiss had a complicated relationship with mirrors.White Rose Week Day 1: Eye Contact + Mirror
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: White Rose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Reflected in Your Eyes

Weiss had a complicated relationship with mirrors.

They were an unfortunate necessity in the Schnee household. After all, according to her father, none of them could afford to appear less than perfect to the world. Before a special event, or even regularly leaving the mansion, each of them went through rigorous scrutiny first by themselves in the mirror and then before her father.

That, of course, was the crux of Weiss’s issues with mirrors.

Whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, all she could see were her imperfections. All the little things that her father would surely notice and berate her for.

Especially when she received the permanent crack in her perfection in the form of the scar over her left eye. She hadn’t been fast enough, strong enough, and now her failure was on display for all to see.

At the time, Weiss took a look into the mirror and tried to decide, as she peeled the bandage away to reveal her scar, if this was who she wanted to be. A pawn of her father’s, a mere pale imitation of _him_ , the girl of perfection that she had seen in the mirror up until now but that didn’t seem like the real her, that had still been found wanting.

Weiss had looked in the mirror, moved her ponytail to the side, and left for Beacon.

She had wanted to see if she could find a way to reflect her real self in the mirror.

Therefore, it was a bit much when she made eye contact with Ruby Rose and realized that her partner was the girl with the silver mirror eyes.

Who would want to work with someone who so easily reflected her whenever their eyes met? Especially when said someone was an excitable, over-eager grade skipper?

But people change and so do their reflections.

“Weiss?”

Weiss met Ruby’s eyes in the mirror that she’d been staring into. Her partner’s brow furrowed as she glanced from her to the mirror and back. “Is everything okay?” She continued.

Weiss smiled and rose from her seat. “I’m perfectly fine.” She looked into Ruby’s eyes as she took her hand. “More than fine.”

Now, when she saw herself reflected in the mirror, she was content in the knowledge that it was a true reflection, an image of who she really was.

Not her father, not simply a Schnee, not the spoiled, sheltered brat with no other perspective of the world.

She was Weiss, a Huntress and Ruby’s partner.

The person who’d always been reflected in Ruby’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not doing every prompt like I did last year. Just was not as inspired I guess. But I do have 3 or 4 stories (with a couple of them combined prompts and others not) that I'll be sharing.
> 
> Anyway, it sort of hit me with these prompts that with silver eyes, you could say that Ruby's eyes are like mirrors and so I decided to get into that as well as look at why mirrors are part of Weiss's motif (besides being a Snow White reference).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
